ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler 3:Ni no Kuni
Dies ist der Spoiler zu Ni No Kuni Spiel. Mehr erfahrt ihr im Partnerwiki unter . Die Wahrheit um Ally right|thumb|200px|Der Totenmarsch thumb|right|200px|Großmagierin Alicia Mit den gesammelten Juwelen, Zauberstab und der Trompete wurde die legendäre Trompete geschmiedet. In findet Oliver den violetten Juwel. Als er ihn berührt, sieht er Alices Vergangenheit, das ihm sehr traurig stimmt: Shadar negierte all den Zauber, die Ally wirkte und besiegte sie. Er saugte ihre Lebensenergie in seinen violetten Juwel. Alice ballt trotz ihrer Lage die Fäuste und wirkte den letzten Zauber, um in die Vergangenheit der parallelen Welt zu reisen. Dort wurde sie zu Olivers Mutter Ally. Oliver erkannte, dass Alice und Ally dieselben Menschen sind und dass er seine Mutter nicht mehr wiederbeleben kann. Pia taucht plötzlich auf und ermuntert ihm, was er bisher an guten Dingen getan hat: Er hat vielen Wesen ihr Herz zurückgegeben. Sie machte ihm deutlich, dass seine Mutter ihm diese Aufgabe anvertraut hat. Mit neuer Motivation betreten die Helden Shadars Schloss . Kampf gegen Shadar thumb|200px|right|Shadar mit seinem Juwel thumb|200px|right|Shadar wirkt einen Zauber thumb|200px|right|Luzius wird verhaftet Doch bevor Oliver seinen Stab gegen Shadar richtet, warnt er ihm: Wenn er tot ist, wird auch Oliver sterben. Ja, Shadar ist Olivers Seelenverwandter. Er verrät weiterhin, dass Oliver nicht der einzige Oliver in seiner Welt ist. Er wurde immer wieder geboren. Dies liegt daran, dass Shadar unsterblich ist. Trotzdem bittet Oliver seine Freunde mit ihm gegen Shadar zu kämpfen. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, verschwand er und Oliver. Oliver sieht Shadars Vergangenheit: Er hieß früher und studierte Zauberei, um die Welt zu beschützen und zu verbessern. Jedoch wandte er sich bald ab als er den Schrecken des Krieges gesehen hat. Er rettet das Mädchen Alice und hat ihr den Schutzamulett gegeben (siehe ). Man verhaftet ihn, weil er das Mädchen gerettet hat. Denn sie war die Tochter eines Großmagiers, was Luzius nicht wusste. Als Strafe wurde sein Dorf niedergebrannt und er wurde aus dem Königreich verbannt. Er erkannte, dass die Welt nur aus Leiden besteht und sein Herz füllte sich mit Hass. Die Weiße Königin ruft ihn zu sich und gibt ihm die neue Macht. So wurde er zum Shadar. Oliver wurde zurück ins Schloss gebeamt. Das Schloss fällt in sich zusammen und die Helden fliehen. Dann kam Oliver eine Vision, in der seine Mutter im den Schutzanhänger gab. Es gab eine große Feier. Doch die weiße Königin bricht diese fröhliche Atmosphäre mit ihrer Stimme. Das Manna thumb|right|200px|Die Einwohner wurden zu Zombies thumb|right|200px|Gallus erscheint unseren Helden thumb|right|200px|Pia wird zur Königin Schwerer Asche schneit zum Boden, denn die weiße Königin hat den Zauber gewirkt. Die Menschen mit geringer Zauberkraft verlieren ihr Bewusstsein und werden zu Zombies. Der Prinz Marcassin eilt den Helden zur Hilfe und bringt sie zum Schiff. Nun zeigt sich Pia den Anderen und brach den Fluch der attackierenden Luftpiraten-Zombies. , ein -Mitglied, erscheint und gibt den Helden den Tipp: Pias Kraft wurde geweckt und sie ist die Lösung all des Problems. Man sieht die Vergangenheit der Weißen Königin: Die Königin hieß früher Pia. Als sie noch ein Kind war, starb ihr Vater und sie wurde zur Königin Kassiopeia von . Es wurde ein Rat aus 12 Mitgliedern gegründet und heißt später Zodiarchy. Da Pia noch jung und unerfahren ist, riss der Rat die Macht an sich. Gier beherrschte ihr Handeln und Tun. Sie verheimlichen alles vor der Königin. Doch als sie ihr jugendliches Alter erreichte sah sie die Wahrheit, dass ihr Volk hungerte. Der Rat beschloss die Königin zu putschen, indem sie dem Volk glauben macht, dass die Königin an all der Misere verantwortlich ist. Doch Pia hat bereits ein Gegenmittel gefunden: Manna. Der Zauber soll das Herz der Menschen reinigen, jedoch wurden sie zu Zombies. Pia war entsetzt und gab all die Schuld. Sie war nun ganz allein in Nazcaa. Eines Tages besucht ihr jüngeres Selbst. Sie glaubt, dass sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Ihr Herz tränkte sich in Hass. Sie verbannt die jüngere Pia und gründet den Rat Zodiarchy. Nun ist sie die Weiße Königin. Die weiße Königin thumb|right|200px|Die Helden fliegen auf Tengris zur Königin thumb|right|200px|Der Endkampf Die Helden stehen unter dem Schloss, die im Himmel schwebt, der Königin. Die Verbündeten der Helden greifen das Schloss an. Jedoch macht die Königin keine Reaktion. Den Helden kommt es verdächtig vor. Und so entschieden sie sich, die Königin zu besuchen. Sie stehen vor der Königin und dem Rat. Oliver erkannte, dass es nur eine Illusion gewesen war und sagte, dass sie schon immer einsam ist. Die Illusion verschwindet und die Helden gehen weiter zum nächsten Saal, wo die Königin ist. Dann offenbart die Königin ihre Absicht, die Welt zu zerstören, weil sie unvollkommen ist. Sie will dann eine Neue erschaffen. Sie setzt ihre Kraft frei und kämpft gegen die Helden. Jedoch wurde sie besiegt. Oliver sagt ihr, was es bedeutet zu leben: Selbst dann nicht aufzugeben, wenn das Leben hart ist. Pia vereint ihre Seele mit der der Königin und wurde zu Königin Pia. Doch der Kampf ist nicht vorbei. Hinter der Königin türmt sich Zodiarchy, der Rat, auf. Es ist keineswegs eine Illusion, sondern eine Manifestation von Gedanken der Weißen Königin. Nachdem auch dieser besiegt wurde, verwandelt die Landschaft um das Schloss in eine idyllische bedeckte Wiese. Oliver kehrt in seine Welt und fliegt auf einem Besen nach Hause. 400px|center